


The Townsfolk Aren't Blind

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Sterek and the pack through townspeople's pov, crack.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Townsfolk Aren't Blind

"—Seriously, dude, they combine into one giant Voltron Megazord Alpha wolf _thing_ and it’s _creepy_ , okay? That is way, _way_ too close for brothers to be. As in, like, _inside_ of each other. It’s weird and creepy!” Stiles Stilinski says to his friend, Scott McCall, as they walk down the hallway between fourth and fifth period.

Cindy blinks confusedly at their backs as she shuts her locker. What are they on…?

*

This is like the eight billionth time that Dave has had to clean up the school after, like, some kind of _animal_ has rampaged through it. It’s awful, okay? He doesn’t get paid enough for this. How is this his life? Somehow, he thinks punk ass kids are to blame and he’ll prove it one of these days!

Goddamn teenagers…

*

It’s not like Derek Hale is _subtle_ with his lurking; all the kids know he’s around. They just don’t really understand _why_. Except, they kind of think that Lahey kid might live with him. Isn’t that weird? Like Hale is collecting teenagers or something.

And he spends a _strange_ amount of time in the boy’s locker room. Considering the way Jessica sees Derek Hale arguing with Stilinski in the parking lot, she’s pretty sure they’re dating. She’s almost positive that’s illegal. Is Derek Hale _looking_ to get shot by the Sheriff?

*

Mrs. Vaughn has lived next to the Stilinski family for years. She never thought she’d see a shady man scaling the side of the Stilinski place to creep into the boy’s room, though. Does the Sheriff know? Oh, she’ll _have_ to tell him. He should know his son has a secret boyfriend! Teenagers these days and their clandestine, Twilight romances. Back in the day, proper gentleman would come and knock on the front door at a decent hour.

*

Becky has a pretty boring job at the grocery store. Scan this, make change, blah blah blah. So, there aren’t very many remarkable happenings during her workday. She really can’t be blamed for watching the two cute guys bickering up and down the aisles. They’re _obviously_ in love and it’s just the cutest thing. The one with the scruffy face is totally hot and the other one is so cute in this really dorky way; they’re a _perfect_ couple. There’s so much UST, though. They must not be dating yet and that is such a _shame_.

Becky has to tweet about this. Her followers will love it; the epic love story of scruffy face and nerd boy!

*

There are two males making out in an alley. Like _really_ going at it. Deputy Espinoza rolls his cruiser slowly past, debating whether or not he should break it up. When the pair shifts a little bit, though, it’s hard to miss that it’s the Sheriff’s kid and _Derek Hale_ , so he just goes on by.

Like _hell_ is he going to be the one who takes that news to the Sheriff; he’s just going to forget he saw anything at all. They are pretty adorable together, though. Young love and all that…

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros! ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Townsfolk Aren't Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171992) by [7Jezz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Jezz/pseuds/7Jezz)




End file.
